Heat transfer relates to the exchange of thermal energy between physical systems. The rate of heat transfer is dependent on the temperatures of the systems and the properties of the intervening medium through which the heat is transferred. The direction of heat transfer is from a region of high temperature to another region of lower temperature, where heat transfer changes the internal energy of the systems from which and to which the energy is transferred. Thermal equilibrium is reached when all involved bodies and the surroundings reach the same temperature. Heat transfer systems have many applications with respect cooling vehicles such as aircraft or land vehicles. In one specific example, it is desirable for aircraft systems to be able to reduce the respective infrared (IR) heat signature and to therefore increase the stealth of the system. Current aircraft do not have an IR signature management system. Traditional heat dissipation techniques involve the use of pumps which have high maintenance requirements. These technologies are difficult to impossible to retrofit onto existing aircraft as they require modification of the airframe itself (e.g., cutting holes into the aircraft skin). Furthermore, in order to place a cooling pump or other heat transfer device on/in the aircraft, some other subsystem must be removed because there is no available usable space within modern aircraft. Thus, any new modification to the system must be certified which is costly and may take years.